


Welcoming Committee

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, I call her Psi in this because at the time we didnt know if she was a permanent addition, she's now water so i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: A small ficlet for the new Ghoul(ette). Im doing other small drabbles too, so keep an eye out!





	1. Part 1

Nameless and new, she looked rather unassuming, even more so when she became one of Them. They took her in without question, her Brothers. She was shy at first, but one of the younger Ghouls had broken her of that quickly. They taught her everything she needed to know, watched her grow, watched her change. Tonight was her night. She missed her Brother, moreso now, as her nerves were getting the better of her.

  
///

  
“Psi,” he had said, a large ringed hand squeezing her shoulder. “You’ll do great. Your Brothers will do great. You’ll spread the Word. Just know I’ll always be here. In Spirit.” She had to crane her neck to see his eyes, a look of comfort in his, trying to chase away the burning in hers. “I know it’s a heavy burden, but I don’t think your Brothers would have picked you if they didn’t have complete faith in you.”

  
“Thank you.” Psi squeezed the neck of the bass and nodded to Omega. “You know…” She stopped herself and looked down.

  
“Hmm? What is it, Sister?” She looked up and saw concern in his dark eyes.

  
“It’s just… we’ll miss you. That’s all. And I hope your journey to spread the Word is also safe.” She tried her hardest to control herself, but a bit slipped, claws showing, gripping the bass tight.

  
“I know,” he nudges her arm. “Be careful, your Brother will have a fit if he sees your claws out on his baby.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psi (Now Water) gets some advice from Alpha.

The shadows swirled around her as she angled herself against the side of the building. They flexed and spread, carefully avoiding the numerous clergy members that had come to help pack up. A sigh escaped from her mask, nervous energy still pumping through her. The ritual had gone well, at least she thought so. At first, she wasn’t so sure, insecurity apparent in her actions. The second youngest Ghoul; the one who preceeded her, the previous user of the bass, had come and nudged her a bit, offering her a bit of his frenzied energy. It was accepted with a unspoken ‘thanks’, and once she found it, she found it everywhere. The fans, the congregation was outpouring with nearly the same energy, and as the ritual went on, she found herself less nervous and more focused on her duty.

“Psi,” a voice called out, distracting her from her self imposed recap of the night. Her head turned slowly to see one of her Brothers standing at the door, beer in hand. Seeing her like this, he slowly walked to her. “You did great.” A tilt of the mask, a gulp of beer. “Did you see all the eyes on you?” She shook her head solemnly, and looked at her Brother.

“There are some who doubt my faith or commitment because I’m not a man, I could feel it. The shadows sought them.” She looked down, more infuriated than sad. Maybe a twinge of disappointment as well, but mostly anger. Her Brother handed her his beer.

“Then your shadows did well, for finding the false believers is a priority for our work. Did they tell you if they’re new converts or elders that are losing their way?”

This time she moved her mask, barely revealing anything but her elongated fangs, and took a deep swig of the beer. Cheap, but it was offered to them as a token of gratitude from the proprietors of this building, so she couldn’t complain. “It’s a mix, I feel. Some don’t know the way yet, but the…more prominent worshippers… they fear for our Brother, wondering if it was I who made him change his course. They lust after his presence the most.”

“They’ll understand soon enough,” the Ghoul replied, taking the beer back from her proffered hand. If not, they’ll have to answer to Sister Imperator.” You shiver slightly when he mentions her name, and he chuckles softly. “Come now, she’s strict of course, but who helped you control the shadows when no one else could? You’re a unique Ghoul, Psi. None of us can do that. I’m a bit jealous!”

She laughs and turns to the Ghoul, glimmers of happiness in her eyes, and the shadows expand only briefly, before shooting back toward her and regaining their original shape. “I….you guys can’t? Alpha, the panty dropping Ghoul…can’t bend shadows to his will? Lucifer, I can only imagine the trouble you’d get into if you had that ability.”

“You wound me, I am a pure and innocent rose!” He starts laughing before he can even finish his sentence.

“You can’t even say that shit with a straight face, Brother!”

“You’re right! Hahaha, hold my beer,” he shoves it in Psi’s hands before laughing harder, resting his palm on the wall to steady himself. “Ahhh…” he sighs, his breath finally catching up to him. “Regardless, all kidding aside, we all have our own abilities or quirks that separate us from our Brothers, or Sisters, in your case.” He wipes a stray laugh-tear from his eye and flicks it away.

“What’s yours?” she asks.

“You really want to know?” his eyes squint, delighted that she’s asked. “Do you really really _really_ want to know?”

“Yes, stop pussyfooting, Alpha,” as she sneaks another sip of beer.

“Okay, well I won’t _say_ what it is, but…” he immediately places two fingers on where the mouth of the mask should be, and winks. Her jaw drops.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”


End file.
